song-fincs kataangs!
by kataang-loveforever
Summary: drabbles (o como se escribaxD) En forma de songs-fincs, por supuesto ustedes escogerán las canciones! obviamente KATAANG! una canción muy a menudo dice lo que sentimos, primera cancion: Don't you remember se había casado y ya nada era igual, su marido se volvió frió y egoísta, pero ella no entiende,-por que no te acuerdas, aang?-. lagrimas, amor, ya nada es igual.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo mundo de fanfiction!

Soy nueva aquí, bueno no tan nueva pues antes era una lectora solamente pero, ahora que me he animado, subiré mis historias!

He decidido que la pareja que más me gusta es el kataang, y a quien no?! :D

Bueno tengo una idea de subir cada semana un drabble en forma de songfinc! No se exactamente cuantos songfinc serán pero claro que ustedes escogerán las canciones! El primer comentario será el que escoja la canción! Puede ser cualquiera! Así qué el primer songfinc de esta semana es:...!

Canción: Don't You remember  
Artista: Adele

* * *

_When will I see you again?_  
_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,_  
_No final kiss to seal any seams,_  
_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_Cuándo te volveré a ver?_  
_Te fuiste sin despedida, ni una sola palabra dijiste,_  
_No hubo un beso final para sellar las grietas,_  
_No tenía ni idea de como estábamos,_

"Otro día más.." Era lo que pensaba Katara, una joven chica de 21 años, morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Iba caminando hacia su 'casa' si es que a así se le podía llamar. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 12 de la noche.

"Lo menos que quiero es llegar, pero... Adonde voy?" Todos la días pensaba en eso.

Su vida era ahora un infierno, todos las noches era llorar y llorar, rezar, pedir, rogar e implorar a los espíritus que todo volviese hacer como antes,  
"Pero que nos paso" se preguntaba mientras caminaba, tocando su anillo, de oro auténtico y con un corazón de diamante, era de matrimonio.

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_Sé que tengo un corazón voluble y amargura,_  
_Y una mirada errante, y una pesadez en mi cabeza,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?_  
_¿No te acuerdas?_  
_La razón por la que me quisiste,_  
_Cariño, por favor recuérdame una vez mas,_

Se paró en seco, estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Metió la llave a la perrilla y la abrió lentamente, no quería hacer ruido, no quería despertarlo, no quería comenzar otra pelea.

Pero la suerte no estaba con ella, ahí estaba el, sentado en el sofá, con el periódico leyendo el cual como lo tenía extendido en sus brazos no se veía su rostro. Con una pequeña lámpara a su lado.

-Aang...sigues despierto.- fue lo único que dijo.

El solo puso el periódico a lado en una mesita, y dirigió su mirada a Katara, no dijo nada, sólo la miro.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza, no soportaba la mirada de su esposo, esos ojos grises que antes la miraban llenos de amor, ahora solo tenían tal vez despreció o tal vez rencor.  
Era cómo sí el chico amoroso se hubiera esfumado, y ahora solo estuviera solo un chico frío y egoísta.

-Llegaste tarde.-al fin había hablado. En cuanto dijo eso, se paró y camino hacia la recámara.  
Ella lo siguió.

-Lo siento, fui a.- no pudo terminar por que Aang la interrumpió.

-No te pedí una explicación.-lo dijo de forma muy egoísta, acostándose en la cama.

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_  
_I often think about where I went wrong,_  
_The more I do, the less I know,_

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí?_  
_¿O me has borrado completamente de tu memoria?_  
_A menudo pienso donde me equivoqué,_  
_Cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo,_

Katara solo le dio la espalda, para ocultar algunas lágrimas que empezaron a brotar. Poco a poco la actitud de Aang la mataba lenta y dolorosamente.

"Por que me tienes que tratar así Aang, ya no lo soporto más" pensaba Katara.

Se metió al baño a cambiarse.  
Cuando salió, Aang seguía despierto observando el techo.

"Será que ya no me amas" nuevamente pensaba.

Poco a poco ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Suki me pidió que le avisáramos si es que iremos a Europa con ella y Soka.

No quería voltear y ver la expresión que aria su esposo.

-Yo me quedo aquí, tu puedes ir.- dijo secamente.

-por que? Vamos Aang, será divertido.-dijo Katara dando la vuelta para verlo.  
El seguía viendo al techo.

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones, he dicho que tu puedes ir, como quieras, no me interesa.-giro si cuerpo y le dio la espalda a Katara.

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_Pero sé que tengo un corazón inconstante y rencor,_  
_Y un ojo errante, y una pesadez en mi cabeza,_

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?_  
_¿No te acuerdas?_  
_La razón por la que me quisiste,_  
_Cariño, por favor recuérdame una vez más,_

"Tendrás a otra? Qué rayos nos paso! Cuándo fue la última ve que me besaste, que me tocaste, que me dijeras te amo" pensaba, pero su cobardía le impedía decírselo, tenía miedo de que el se fuera de la casa.

Más lágrimas empezaron a brotar, se giró sólo para encontrar un dulce y a la vez triste recuerdo, en la pared había una foto de ella y Aang, en su boda, felices los dos.

Sollozos, lágrimas y arrepentimientos salían de ella.  
Era imposible que Aang no se percatara de eso.  
Pero en vez de preguntarle que le pasaba, estiro más la cobija, se tapó la cabeza y dio un suspiro de frustración.

Katara se paró de la cama, camino hacia la puerta de la recámara, volteo a ver a Aang, recordando cuantas noches de pasión habían pasado en esa misma cama.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas Aang?-dijo Katara, Aang volteo a verla levantando una ceja con una expresión de condición, ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta sin decir mas y se fue a la cocina.

Tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua.  
Se sentó en el sofá grande, y ahí se recostó. Estaba llorando.

-Recordar que?.-le pregunto su marido quien estaba parado justo atrás de ella.  
El llevaba puesto un short que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y una playera floja color blanca.

-nada, por lo visto se te ha olvidado...como todo.-"como yo" dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no se interponía entre las lágrimas.

-no se qué rayos te pasa y.- ahora Aang era interrumpido.

-y no te interesa, verdad? No te interesa lo que me pase.-dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Aang no dijo nada. Sólo estaba parado, estático, observándola.

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
_I kept my distance so you would be free,_  
_And hope that you find the missing piece,_  
_To bring you back to me,_

_Te di espacio para que pudieras respirar,_  
_Mantuve la distancia para que así fueras libre,_  
_Y espero que encuentres la pieza que faltaba,_  
_Para traerte de vuelta a mí,_

-que es lo que dices?.-dijo Aang.

Katara solo pudo fingir una sonrisa.-ahora me vas a decir que te intereso? Aang ya sabes que no te entiendo, tu bipolaridad es intendible.- se paró del sofá, y se dirigió nuevamente a a la cocina,

-que es lo que te pasa Katara?.-dijo Aang

-que es lo que me pasa a mi! Que es lo que te pasa a ti Aang!-grito Katara.

-no te entiendo.-dijo Aang observándola .

-¿por qué no te acuerdas Aang?-dijo Katara cerrando los ojos y con unas lágrimas en las mejillas.  
-dijiste que nunca me dejarías de amar, todas las promesas que dijiste al casarnos...eran puras mentiras, no las cumpliste.-dijo, le dio la espalda a Aang,

-no eran mentiras.-susurro Aang,  
-Lo que dije era cierto.- se fue acercando más y más a ella, le sujeto con delicadeza sus brazos y la hizo que lo mirara, la abraso.  
-no he dejado de amarte Katara.- le susurro en su oído. El disfruto el contacto de su piel con la de ella, hace ya bastante tiempo que no la había abrazado, ni besado.

-basta Aang, no digas más mentiras, yo se que no me amas, me tarde en darme cuenta pero...que fue lo que hice mal? Qué nos paso? Por qué me tratas así?.-decía Katara empapada en lágrimas, aferrando se a los brazos de Aang.

-tu no hiciste nada mal, ni yo de que nos paso...sólo se que tu no mereces el trato que te doy yo...-dijo con una voz tan cariñosa, nada comparada como antes le hablaba, la abrazaba con más fuerza, inhalaba su aroma, su calidez, ahora se daba cuenta que había perdido su tiempo al tratarla mal.

-no se en qué me he convertido Katara, te amo más que a mi vida, pero cuando me dijeron que sólo estabas conmigo por...ya no importa, no sabes cuanto lo siento, nunca he dejado de quererte mi niña.-dijo Aang.

Cuando Katara escucho, su corazón volvió a latir tan rápido como hace tiempo no lo hacía."Mi niña" así le decía cuando eran novios.  
Se fue separando poco a poco de el.  
Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

_Why don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_¿Por qué no te acuerdas?_  
_¿No te acuerdas?_  
_La razón por la que me quisiste,_  
_Cariño, por favor recuérdame una vez más,_

-Les creíste a todos, pero menos a mi, creíste en lo que dijeron personas que ni siquiera conocías, en vez de a mi que he sido tu esposa por más de 10 años, Aang...no me importa lo que digan las demás personas, pero si me importa lo que tu dices.-dijo rozando su frente con la de el, nuevamente lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Aang acerco su mano ella y limpio algunas lágrimas.

-fui un idiota Katara, no sabes cuanto lo siento, daría lo que fuera por que me dieras otra oportunidad.-dijo Aang, tomando de la barbilla de ella para que lo mirara.

-Aang, cuando me case contigo prometí estar contigo y así lo are, por que te amo, y se que en verdad te arrepientes.-dijo acercándose más a el al tope en que sus alientos se cruzaban.

-te amo Katara.

-te amo Aang.

Aang llevo una mano detrás de la nuca de ella, y la acerco más solo para sellar sus bocas, se besaron como sí fuera la primera vez, y así era desde hace tiempo, era como sí ese besó proyectara lo que sentían desde tiempo atrás y no lo habían dicho.  
Se separaron sólo por falta de aire.

-claro que me acuerdo de por que te amo, todos los días me acuerdo, a todas horas lo se, eso nunca lo olvídate, siempre me acordare.-dijo por último Aang, besándola de nuevo.

* * *

He aquí el primer songfinc, la canción es un poco triste pero quería ponerle un final...feliz? Jaja les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios

LES RECUERDO QUE EL PRIMER COMENTARIO ESCOJE LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN!

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo mundo de fanfiction!

Les traigo otro songfinc, gracias a Kataangforever12 por ser el primer comentario! Y por escoger la canción, me alegro que te allá gustado.

Artista: James Blunt  
Canción: GoodBye my lover

* * *

Estaba parado en la acera, no me importaba que tan recio me golpeara la lluvia.  
Mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia donde estaba la que era el gran amor de mi vida...algunas lágrimas querían ya recorrer mis mejillas, pero yo no lo quería permitir.

La mirada triste de ella estaba posada hacia el oeste, se veía tan decepcionada, me partía el alma al no saber el por que, pero yo ya no tenía el derecho de estar con ella.

Que por cierto lo perdí, por pensar que había ganado, me equivoque,  
Sin poder darle una explicación tuve que renunciar a ella.

Katara, así se llamaba mi gran amor, una débil sonrisa se formaba cuando la recordaba, pensar en las noches que había pasado con ella, esas noches mágicas que no volverían a pasar.

Y ahora, después de 5 años de relación, su padre nos ha separado.  
El era el candidato para el próximo presidente y como era posible que su hija de allá enamorado del asistente de limpieza.  
Por eso y más me pidió que por mi bien y por el de ella, la dejara o si no ella lo pagaría caro, muy caro.

Tuve qué dejarla, decirle que todo había sido un juego.

Recordar todo era doloroso, no sólo para mi si no para ella.

Cruce la calle y me dirigí hacia ella, quería despedirme de ella, quería que me recordara por siempre, por que yo así lo haría. Jamás olvidaría a la mujer que quería que fuera mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, pero como todos me decían eso era solo un sueño.

Cuando estuve detrás de ella, puse mi mano en su hombro.  
Cuando ella volteó cerro los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, pero no funciono.

-no debiste venir.-voz quebrada con profundo dolor, así se oía.

-estaré contigo siempre.-le dije

-no me interesa, yo no quiero de acuerdo?-me dijo soltándome de su hombro.

-Katara, nunca quise hacerte daño yo solo.-fui interrumpido

-¡cállate! No quiero oír nada de ti, eres un mentiroso y un patán, ya no me interesa saber nada de tu oíste bien?! O quieres que te lo repita Aang?!-me grito, ella ya estaba llorando.

-Katara no puedo vivir sin ti.- le dije y era verdad. No quería vive sin ella.

-pues lastima por que ya no me volverás a ver, tu lo arruinaste todo, jugaste conmigo y ahora lo pagaras.-me dijo

La abrace con fuerza, ella trataba de zafarse pero yo no lo permitiría,  
Se había dado por aludida, se aferró a mi como sí de eso viviera.  
Aspire su aroma, quería recordarlo por siempre. Su calidez, su amor.

-¡¿por que Aang?! Por qué?!

-yo no lo quise así, las veces que dije que te amaba, era verdad siempre va a ser así. Te amo Katara.

Y justo en ese momento llego un auto.  
Bajaron dos hombres vestidos de negro. Uno abrió la puerta trasera del coche. Y el otro tomo el equipaje de Katara y lo subió a la cajuela.

-señorita Katara, su vuelo es un media hora, ya tenemos que irnos.

Ella me voltio a ver, más triste que nunca.

-me tengo que ir Aang, no puedo hacer nada, sólo te digo que te...cuides y...no cambies.

Se alejó de mi, estaba a punto de subirse al coche.  
Pero yo no lo quería permitir, no la quería perder.

-¡Katara No!

Pero un hombre me detuvo, me sujeto y no me soltó.  
Le dio la señal al otro, el cual subió a Katara, el subió, encendió el coche y arranco.

-adiós Katara.

Supe que jamás la volvería a ver. Pero siempre la iba a Recordar.  
Aunque pasaran años, nunca la iba a olvidar.

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend

* * *

Triste lo se! pero asi era la cancion.

**Ya saben que el primer comentario escoje la canción!**

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
